duele
by kurokaXsama
Summary: Porque si hay amor está mal sin son del mismo género, por que se tiene que vivir según el "perfecto" régimen de la sociedad, porque si yo conformo la sociedad no tengo ni voz ni voto, porque acabo así.


Mina-san como estan espero que bien hoy traigo una una nueva historia (no tan nueva n.n.U) pensé que ya la habia publicado pero como sabrán sola la subí sin que realmente la publicara asi que espero que la disfruten!

**Título: **duele

**Autora:** KurokaXsama

**Pareja: **sasuke Y naruto

**Rating**: T

**Palabras**: 626

**Beta-Reader**: Nada u.u

**Disclaimer**: nada de lo aqui presente me pertenece no tengo nacionalidad japònesa no soy millonaria y como sabran no soy un hombre asi que no soy kishimoto sensei, naruto le pertenece a los que tienen sus derechos de actor yo solo me divierto con ellos la trama es mio

**Notas**: disfrutelo!

_**Duele **_

_**(Un final que pudo ser diferente)**_

Amarte es fácil pero por que duele que no te acepten duele el hecho de querer esta a tu lado y todo te lo impidan por que por una maldita reputación a mi no me importa pero me duele el saber que si no lo hago te pase algo...

Duele el hecho de amarte más que nada el hecho de no poder vivir sin ti duele que todos lo impidan por que por qué no tienen la mentalidad para ello solo por eso.

Ya no aguanto más el a verte perdido por que por una miarda de orgullo por mi misma familia pro eso lo haré estoy decidido a ello.

El dolor más profundo es el de perder lo que más amas así que no puedo más vivir sin ti es como no estar vivo es sentir que todo me quema que nada es real. Mi familia no es nada comparado por el amor que te tengo ti el único que me ha dado el verdadero amor

Falk back

Era noche de una lluvia como el diluvio intentando detener la tragedia inevitable que mancharía un amor tan puro como el de los dioses mismos.

Te amo se escucho decir al joven de ojos tan oscuros coma la fría noche y contestada por una voz angelical correspondiéndole y abrazándolo para darle calor.

Pero no duro mucho debió a que alguien los observaba con asco pronunciando solo: qué vergüenza de hijo he tenido mientras jalaba el gatillo de un arma que tenía en la mano. Nooo fue el grito del joven de ojos negros mientras sostenía el cuerpo y escuchaba las últimas palabras de su novio: espero no te pase nada malo mi amor mientras su mano caí debido a que estaba acariciando su mejilla.

Pero no era una herida solo externa para el joven sin el corazón rasgado y destrozado mientras la lluvia se llevaba la sangre de la creatura que le daba sentido a su vida.

"_Autora Narra:"_

El padre solo dijo que se levantara el lo hizo mientras insultaba como se debía al que le debía decir padre el solo le dio una bofetada el joven solo suspiro y con lagrimas en los ojos grito: **"**_**no tengo por qué vivir solo quieres que sea un robot mátame de una vez es mejor Así no dolerá no tenerlo a mi lado".**_

"_Termina narración"_

Duele mucho a verte perdido hace apenas unas horas pero no me importa más te veré de nuevo ahora mi amado ángel solo por ti aprendí a amara vivir a ser alguien querido a sonreír de lo que asías a querer a alguien que mas me importa.

Autora Narra:

Tomo la cuerda que tenía en las manos y subió al balcón pensaba ahorcarse eso haría no tenía razón de vivir era cierto todo el tiempo de su vida solo era un muerto viviente que le decían**: **_**¡as esto! ¡No hagas aquello! ¡No toque eso! ¡No digas eso!**_.

Pero llego él le enseño a jugar a querer a amar... a mostrarle lo que es vivir aunque él tampoco fue muy feliz en su infancia sonreía y sabia bien que sus padre eran escoria escoria pura por haberles destruido el alma y vida a él y a su amado que culpa se tenía el ¿o no? era puro dolor puro odio y tristeza.

Tomo la curda la lluvia caía los rayos se oían a más no poder la colgó allí se subió a la silla y se vio un enorme rayo marcando la sombra ya de una persona muerta colgada.

Pero esa persona tenía una sonrisa de alegría por saber que vería a su amado y el dolor cesaría y el amor podrá florecer sin el dolor…

**notas finales: **espero os haya gustado os agradezco por leer a esta linda escritora (bueno ni tanto jajaU) y me regaen un reiwis os agradecere infinitamete

atte:kuroXsama

_**Fin**_


End file.
